it's complicated
by VassantyL
Summary: Sakura akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, sayangnya Sasuke nggak peka dan susah untuk diajak bicara. maka dari itu Ino dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk membantunya. R/R please


Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Bukan, dia sangat sayang pada Sasuke. Padahal dulu sewaktu masih duduk di bagku kelas 8 di Konoha Jr. high school, mereka sering berkelahi. Siapa sangka, Sakura yang dulunya membenci Sasuke sekarang malah memendam perasaan yang begitu dalam padanya. Ino masih ingat, Sakura pernah menelponnya dan menceritakan keusilan Sasuke selama pelajaran olahraga. Saat itu dia benar-benar kesal pada pemuda Uchiha itu sampai berkata, "Lebih baik aku di neraka daripada satu kelas dengan mahluk macam dia!"

Pasca ujian akhir semester dua, sebelum mereka menerima rapor kenaikan kelas, Sakura bilang bahwa ia memendam perasaan pada Sasuke. Ino terkejut, Sakura was-was. Dia takut Ino marah padanya karena dia juga pernah memendam perasaan pada Sasuke sewaktu kelas 7. Untungnya Ino tidak marah, toh, itu hanya masa lalunya. Dia berjanji akan membantu Sakura.

Sekarang mereka sudah menduduki bangku senior, kelas 9. Sejak kenaikan kelas, sakura kehilangan kontak dengan orang yang disayanginya itu. Dan sampai saat ini dia masih sangat menyukainya. Ironisnya, dia belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang itu, padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus SMP. Kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Sakura-chan, memangnya kau belum berani mengungkapkannya?"

"Bukannya belum berani, belum siap!" sangkal Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus-lulusan lho!" Ino mengingatkan.

Sakura hanya menatap mata biru sahabatnya sambil mengigit bibirnya.

Hening.

Mereka tidak saling bicara, hanya menatap mata satu sama lain. Tapi hanya dengan bertatapan mata, mereka sudah saling berkomunikasi.

Mata biru Ino yang bagaikan kelereng itu begaikan berkata, 'Nyatakan perasaanmu!'

Dan mata hijau Sakura menjawab, 'Aku takut,'

Akhirnya Ino yang membuka mulut, "Nembak sama menyatakan perasaan itu beda lho,"

"He?"

Ino melanjutkan, "Kalau nembak itu begini; 'kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku?' sedangkan kalau menyatakan perasaan itu seperti ini; 'aku menyukaimu'"

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya berkata, "Oh," tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Kalau cuma menyatakan perasaan sih, kau tidak akan dianggap sebagai cewek agresif," Ino menambahkan, mengerti di mana kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, ya, Sakura-chan. Satu hal lagi, sebaiknya kau memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama berpikir! Waktu tidak selalu berpihak pada kita,"

"Iya, aku tahu! Dasar Ino-chan cerewet!" Canda Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Ino. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

XDXDXDXD

"Hari ini?!" kata Ino setengah berteriak karena terkejut. Iya benar-benar tidak percaya Sakura sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Tatapan matanya serius.

"Apa tidak terlalu mendadak? Kalau kamu belum siap sebaiknya jangan," Saran Ino tanpa bermaksud mematahkan semangat Sakura.

"Tidak, entah mengapa, aku merasaharus hari ini."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Benar juga, bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaannya padahal mereka sudah hampir satu tahun tidak bicara satu sama lain? Tidak mungkin juga kan, dia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata _'aku menyukaimu'_? Bisa-bisa dia dikira cewek maniak. Belum lagi, di sekolah ini fans-fans Sasuke selalu berkeliaran di dekatnya. Lalu dia mendapatkan ide.

"Kita minta bantuan guru Kakashi saja!"

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya, "G-Guru Kakashi?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat, "Begini rencananya…"

XDXDXDXD

"Yo! Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang berjalan menuju gerbang.

Cowok berambut hitam itu menoleh, menatap orang yang memanggilnya tadi dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Lalu dengan nada malas-malasan dia menjawab, "Ada apa?"

Naruto Uzumaki sudah mendengar rencana Sakura dan dia bersedia untuk membantunya. Tugasnya cukup sederhana, dia hanya perlu memanggil Sasuke dan bilang kalau dia dipanggil Guru Kakashi ke ruang guru.

"Di cariin guru Kakashi tuh! Katanya kau disuruh ke ruang guru,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin, kesal karena seharusnya dia pulang ke rumah kalau tidak di panggil oleh guru.

"Bisakah kau bilang kepadanya bahwa aku sudah pulang?" pinta Sasuke, berbalik arah dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum akhirnya seseorang memanggilnya dari atas balkon. Saat dia mengadah untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ternyata itu guru Kakashi.

"_Ah, sial,"_ gerutunya.

Dengan nada ramah, Kakashi berkata, "Aku perlu bantuanmu, kemari sebentar Uchiha,"

Sasuke memutar otaknya mencari alasan agar dia diperbolehkan pulang, "Maaf, saya buru-buru. Saya harus mem—"

Tapi Naruto memotongnya, "Bohong, biasanya setelah pulang kau pergi ke WarNet kan? Sekali-kali bantu guru _nggak_ apa-apa kan, Sasuke? Siapa tahu, kau mendapat nilai ekstra di rapormu," katanya tersenyum jahil.

Akhirnya Sasuke pasrah dan dia berjalan menuju ke ruang guru di lantai 2.

Sementara itu, Naruto memperhatikannya sampai dia menaiki tangga, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Sasuke malah kabur. Lalu seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata itu adalah Ino bersama Sai, Shikamaru, Temari dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino.

Naruto nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, "sukses!" Ino tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak cowok berambut kuning itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sakura akan melakukannya hari ini," komentar Sai sambil menatap ruang guru dari bawah.

"Semoga dia berhasil," Hinata mendoakan.

"Kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan? Merepotkan," Shikamaru menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

"Tentu saja member dukungan kepada Sakura!" Temari melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Shikamaru. Mereka baru saja _jadian_ kemarin.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu di kantin, ayo," Kata ino seraya berjalan menuju kantin diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

XDXDXDXD

Kakashi menyerahkan setumpuk hasil ulangan IPS kelas 8 dan sebuah kertas berisikan daftar nilai yang masih kosong kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

"Hitung jumlah nilai dan rata-ratanya. Jangan sampai salah, ah, sebaiknya kau kerjakan di sana," perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk deretan bangku di sudut ruangan yang hampir penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen sekolah. Dan di salah satu bangku tersebut seorang gadis berambut pink sedang sibuk mengerjakan hal yang sama dengan yang akan dikerjakan oleh Sasuke. Dengan setengah hati, dia berjalan menuju bangku tersebut lalu duduk di berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Sakura mengadah dan melihat Sasuke menaruh tumpukan hasil ulangan dan mulai mengambil selembar untuk di data. _Ah, itu Sasuke! Aku harus bicara sesuatu, tapi apa? _Batin sakura gugup.

"Halo, Sasuke," Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri menyapa sambil tersenyum canggung.

Cowok itu menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tugasnya sambil menjawab, "Hei,"

Hening sesaat.

_Ah, sial! Harus ngomong apa lagi nih?_ Sakura panik, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia melirik ke cowok yang duduk di hadapannya, oh… dia begitu mempesona… sorot matanya, kulit putihnya, rambut hitamnya… semuanya, semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu mempesona. Tak heran kalau banyak cewek yang mengidolakannya, meskipun sikapnya dingin dan tertutup. Dan juga maniak game.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura memperhatikannya.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pekerjaannya, "Tidak apa-apa, kok," pipinya merona, untung saja, Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya.

Setengah jam berlalu, mereka lebih banyak diam alih-alih mengobrol. Kakashi sempat menghampiri dan mengajak mereka untuk mengobrol, setelah sang guru pergi mereka kembali terdiam.

"Selesai," tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah merapikan pekerjaan dan alat tulisnya. Sementara itu, Sakura panik. Tugasnya memang lebih banyak dibandingkan Sasuke, dia juga tidak begitu cepat menghitung seperti Sasuke yang walaupun tidak memakai kalkulator bisa menghitung lebih cepat dan tepat. Tapi dia tidak mau cowok itu pulang lebih dahulu, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya. Lagipula, dia belum menyatakan perasaannya.

Beruntung, Kakashi datang dan menyuruhnya membantu Sakura untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke mengiyakan dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Sini, mana yang belum kau kerjakan? Biar kubantu," katanya dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Tanpa pikir lagi, gadis berambut pink itu langsung memberikan sebagian tugasnya pada Sasuke.

Setelah itu, hening lagi.

_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh kau Sakura! Ayo bicara sesuatu padanya, kau tidak ingin hari ini berakhir sia-sia,kan? _

Ia menarik napas anjang, menatap cowok yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas tambahannya dan bertanya, "Nomor HP-mu masih aktif?"

Tanpa menatap baliknya, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku malas punya Hp. Toh, jarang ada yang menghubungiku, kan? Makanya, ketika rusak kubiarkan saja."

_Aku-lah yang akan menghubungimu, Sasuke…_

Sakura terus mengajaknya mengobrol, meskipun respon lawan bicaranya itu tidak lebih dari satu atau dua kata. Yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah cowok itu sama sekali tidak mau menatap matanya, SEDIKITPUN TIDAK. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Padahal sewaktu mereka terakhir kali chatting, dia masih baik-baik saja. Malah, mereka saling melempar lelucon. Kenapa setelah mereka bertatapan muka, Sasuke begitu dingin padanya?

Sampai ia berpikir bahwa tibalah waktunya. Inilah momen yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya, Sakura benar-benar sudah memantapkan hati untuk melakukannya.

"Ngng—Sasuke, kau pernah bilang kan, kau tidak menyukai orang yang munafik…" dia memulai, jantungnya berdetak makin cepat, tangannya berkeringat dan gemetar sehingga sulit untuk terus menulis.

Cowok berambut hitam itu hanya menjawab, "Hn," masih enggan menatap mata cewek yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Ini dia, _the moment of the truth… _sekarang ia cukup tenang dan yakin bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia membuka mulut dan, "Sebenarnya—"

"Hei, kau. Kau sedang menganggur, kan?" tiba-tiba guru Gai muncul dan membuat Sakura cepat-cepat menutup kembali mulutnya.

Sakura merasa seperti di sambar petir, begitu dia ingin mengutarakannya, datanglah sang setan pengganggu. _Cih, mau apa sih, orang ini? _Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sekarang tidak, kenapa guru?" Sasuke merespon pertanyaan Gai.

"Tolong belikan lima porsi ramen ichiraku ya! Dan tolong antarkan ke lab secepatnya," Sang guru beralis tebal itu berkata sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

Sasuke menerima uang itu, "Sehabis itu saya boleh pulang kan, pak?" pintanya, memandang Gai dengan tatapan yang dibuat-buat memelas.

" Ya sudah, kau boleh pulang. Tapi, jangan lupa, lima porsi!"

Lalu Sasuke berdiri, membawa tasnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk menatap kepergiannya dengan mulut menganga.

**TBC**

XDXDXDXD

**A/n**:maaf kalau alurnya nggak jelas, nggak sesuai dengan EYD dan kesalahan dalam tanda baca. Maklum, aku penulis amatiran dan author baru di ini. Tapi aku tetap mengharapkan review dari kalian semua ^^


End file.
